Teardrops on My Guitar
by mimikko
Summary: kagome wants to ask inuyasha to a festival on her side of the well. But before she gets a chance to ask inuyasha yells at her and she goes to her time , only to be followed by inuyasha...read to find out what happends INUXKAGS


-1Okay here is a one-shot written by me to TRY and get over what happened with my other stories ( I was threatened if you didn't read it in summer vaction)

DISCLAMER: don't own don't sue

Kagome has been excited all day to get back on the other side of the well , to ask inuyasha if he would join her at the festival tonight. But she was running late , and she KNEW this wasn't good for her case . She ran and jumped in the well to be greeted by a very angry hanyou.

"where the _hell_ were you wench" inuyasha asked furious , as kagome got out of the well. Kagome's brilliant smile faded in to a deep frown , and she stood to face the angry hanyou .

"I'm sorry inuyasha I stayed to help with the fes-" inuyasha cut her off

"I don't care you stupid wench! I have been waiting for you , and you stayed to HELP! Well why don't you HELP fix the jewel that YOU broke" he said and step into her face.

"well I'm _sorry_ that I have my life to live" kagome yelled

"well once we finished the jewel you can go back to your fucking life and leave me the fuck alone ! " inuyasha yelled. He soon regretted it as her eyes filled with tears and she turned around .

"well I'm going home , and ill leave you alone inuyasha" kagome said and jumped into the well without a second thought

'**_shit what have I done' _** inuyasha thought as he to jumped into the well. He ran into the house to find everyone gone. He HAD to find kagome, so he grabbed a hat and ran out the door. He tracked her scent to a place with a lot of people , and lights. But he soon found himself standing in front of a stage . Where someone had said kagome's name . his breath caught in his throat as kagome walked out in a red halter top dress and a guitar in her hands as she sat on a stool ,and started to speak

"hello my name is kagome Higurashi and this song is dedicated to the man I love who couldn't make it tonight , this one is for you…inuyasha" she said as the song started to play inuyasha started moving to the front of the crowed.

(kagome signing )

_**he looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see. What I want and I'm needing everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without. he talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny. And I can't even see, anyone when he's with me. He's says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do.

he walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taking up but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into.

he looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Inuyasha waited for kagome to walk off stage . Before he went to look for her . He saw her walking out without her guitar and into the crowed . He walked behind her and hugged her from around the waist and goes to her ear .

"smile for me cause now I see….kagome I love you" he whispered .

"what about kikyou " kagome whispered .

Inuyasha growled and spun her in his arms

"danmit kagome I just told YOU that I love YOU" he said with a glare.

Kagome grinned "I love you to inuyasha" she said and kissed him with all she had and he returned it with the same passion .

Lyrics is Taylor swift tears drops on my guitar

Ja'ne

Mimikko ♥


End file.
